my life with a vamp
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: this is a story of a girl who has meet a vamp. and has fallen in love with him at first glance. follow her as she goes through problems and love. itaXoc sasoXoc discontinued til further notice
1. my vamp

Hey I got bored and I kinda got writes block on my story 'wonderer no more' so I decided to make a vamp Fic. Well …

_Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto but thankfully I do own my oc's_

**My life with a vamp.**

The fifth school that year. Yes you heard me this was a blue haired girl's fifth school. She has to change schools so much just because she gets in a lot of fights. What's wrong with fights? Yes I know people get hurt but fuck!!

"I swear if I get kicked out of this fucking school, I'll just drop out." She said as she walked through the doors of the school.

She walked to the principal's office and got her schedule and headed for her homeroom. When she got there she saw the class staring at her and her clothes like she was a freak. She was wearing a tight dark blue tank top with some long black jeans with some boy shoes with skulls on them. When the teacher looked up from his book and saw her he asked "are you tama satomi?" "Yes I am Mr…" she looked at her schedule "Kakashi" she finished. With that he told the class

"Class this is tama satomi, she has a sister who is sick today but they will both be in this class." "Tama why don't you tell us about urself?" he asked

"Well… I like to get in fights… that's about it" tama stated "well okay well you can sit between… Sasuke and Gaara will you 2 raise your hands?" with that a boy with navy blue hair styled like a cockatoo raised his hand along with a boy with messy red hair. Tama went up to them and sat in between them. Soon class was over and they all went to their next classes. Tama went to her next class which happened to be in the same class as an egotistic, navy blue haired boy. When he saw her he went up to her and told her "Kakashi told me to show you around." "Whatever" and the class went on as it normally would…after that it was lunch.

Sasuke was showing her around, with all his fan-girls following him. When they got to the cafe she saw a really hot guy that had long black hair with onyx eyes that had lines under his eyes, and sorta looked like Sasuke. So she asked Sasuke "hey who's the guy over there with the long black hair?" "Him?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the guy "yes!" "He is just my jackass of a brother. His names itachi" "oh" as if knowing Sasuke was talking about him; itachi got up and walked over to them. When he got to them he asked…

"so who is this ototo?" he asked with a glint in his eye that would seem natural for a person with emotions but this guy… you could tell he had none… so it seemed a little out of place.

"This is tama, a girl who I am being forced to show around" was his answer

"I'm pleased to meet you tama I am itachi"

"I'm pleased to meet you too itachi."

"The pleasure is all mine. Sasuke since you really don't want to show this lovely lady around why don't you allow me to do it?" when itachi said 'lovely lady' tama blushed "hn" was his reply.

And with that said itachi lead her to the table he was previously at. Where they met a red headed boy, a blond boy, a boy with white-silver hair, and lastly a tall boy with blue hair and who had gill tattoos on his face. "Tama this is sasori akasuna (redhead), Deidara (blond boy), hidan (white-silver hair), and kisame hoshigaki (blue hair and gill tattoos), guys this is tama satomi." "Hey" they all said

"Hey"

"I'm gonna go show tama around, so I'll c u later"

With that he lead tama out of the café and took her around campus. When they past a bathroom tama stopped and told itachi that she was going to the bathroom. When she went inside and finished her business and came out she saw itachi leaning over a girl and was…biting her neck!?

When itachi released the girl's neck he saw tama standing there with wide eyes looking at him. "Tama it's not what it looks like" he said as the girlwent away to her class like nothing happened.

"well to me it looks like you were biting her neck, why?" she asked as she suddenly got scared.

"tama I'll tell you when were in someplace more privite."

"well then, why don't we go to my apartment?"

"fine, school is almost over anyway"(this is one of those fancy all week half day schools)

That said he lead her to his onyx colored lamborgini. Tama told him directions to her apartment and they got there in little to no time.they walked into her apartment, tama told itachi she would be back so itachi took the opprotunity to look around. She had a black couch, purple walls, a couple small tables for the side of her couch, a couple lamps on those tables and a medium size tv in her living room. A small but efficeint kitchen. A bathroom that was red and pink, and two other rooms that were probably bedrooms.

Tama then came out of one of the rooms wearing a black miniskirt and and a purple spagetti strap shirt that said 'fuck off and die'

"so, what was going on again?" tama asked

"well you see I'm a vampire and I was just sucking her blood"

"but if you were a vampire wouldn't she be a vampire now too or wouldn't she die!? And aren't vampires not able to go in sunlight?"

"no she won't be a vampire because I did not want her to. She won't die and she won't remember that she was biten because I did not want her to remember. And yes we can go in sunlight." Suddenly something in his pocket started glowing, he took it out of his pocket and held it up, it was a black weasel on a red chocker had ruby's for the eye.

"what's wrong with that chocker and why do you have it?" tama asked

"nothings wrong with it, And I have it to tell me when I have found my soul mate. You see all vampires have an item which was made from the first tear they cried and when a vampire tells their soul mate their a vampire it glows."itachi told her

"but you just told me, but I can't be your soul mate, yes ur hot, and yes I love you but if your seen with me more than just showing me around what do you think people will label you?! People always label me emo or goth girl, I don't want you to be 'the goth girls bf' or something, your populor, and I'm not you'd be making a mistake!" she said at the verge of tears but she held them. She hung her head low trying to cover up the fact that she is almost crying.

Itachi walked over to her and hugged her. She was cought off-guard and gasped. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried tears for the first time since her parents died in a car crash, all the while itachi was rubbing her hair saying

"I don't care what people label me all I want is to be with you, So don't cry."

About ten minutes later he looked down at the girl that had neon blue hair and shining green eyes to see she was asleep. After he looked down he saw a girl with neon pink hair and shining green eyes come out of the other room wearing red pj bottoms and a pink spagetti strap shirt, she was yawning with her hand over her mouth. When she saw him she asked

"who r u and what happened to tama?"

"I am itachi and tama cried herself to sleep"

"Tama actully cried!? She hasen't cried for 6 years. What did you tell her that would make her cry?"

"I can't tell you at this moment but if I am correct then you will know soon. Well maybe you should take tama to her room? It's the one on the right" That said itachi lifted Tama up and carried her to the room she had come out of earlier. He layed her on the bed that had midnight blue sheets and a black comforter.

When he kissed her forhead she woke up. "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?

"Yes but before I go, do you trust me?" "yes"

The moment she said that he sunk his fangs in her neck drinking her blood while slowly turning her into a vampire. When he released her neck she covered it with her hand and smiled. Itachi then gave her the chocker he had put back in his pocket. She put it on and as she did Itachi told her

"You will be turning into a vampire in a few days so during that time you will be absent from school. And if you ever need me just think of me."

-+-

Well that's it for now maybe I'll update soon?

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel


	2. transforming and moving

**Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto but if you see some anger in this Chappy it's because I'm mad at an acquaintance.**

**My life with a vamp****.**

**Chappy: 2**

When she woke up the next morning she felt excruciating pain in her neck. Her only thought was 'Itachi!!' and she screamed in her head in agony, she felt arms wrap around her waist and nuzzle her neck where his mark was.

"Shhh, everything will be alright just don't think about it" Itachi said as he soothed her by kissing her.

"I'm trying but it's hard" that said she fainted from pain itachi looked at her laid her down got a wash cloth dipped it in water, rung out the access water and laid it on her forehead. Itachi walked out of her Tama's room and saw Sakurako walking to Tama's room

"Hey itachi what r u doing here?" sakurako asked as she was about to go to school.

"Oh Tama was in pain so I came over, she might not go to school for a while can you tell the school she is sick?"

"Uhh ok?" that said Itachi went to the kitchen to make Tama and himself some breakfast. When he came to Tama's room after making breakfast and saw that she was still asleep but had a pained look on her face.

'Why is she transforming so fast?' was Itachi's thoughts.

Right before his eyes a dark blue glow formed around her body and in that glow you could see her hair turn dark purple with black highlights and her eyes were an onyx. She also grew several inches taller.

'No person should be turning into a vampire this fast.'

He quickly put the food on a table and ran over to Tama to see as she was getting to the most painful part, her wings. He carefully lifted her up and placed her head on his lap as he lifted her back up to give her wings room to grow.

The glow died down and focused on her back where wings started to grow. Tama opened her eyes that widened with excruciating pain "ITACHI!!"

"It's alright I'm right here, just bear through it." Itachi said as he tried to sooth her. Soon her wings were full grown and were a dark purple almost black. Tama looked at Itachi with half-lidded eyes.

"Is it… over?" Tama asked

"Yes now sleep" Itachi said "I'll be here when you wake up."

-S-

Mean while…

Sakurako walked through the school doors wearing a pink ruffle skirt and a red tank top and red flip-flops and was greeted by the blaring sounds of talking students. She followed the signs to the administration building got her schedule and went to her first class which happened to be the same home room as tama. When Kakashi saw here he told her to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm sakurako satomi, you probably met my sister tama yesterday, well I like to be in clubs like drama."

Kakashi told her to sit between Gaara and Kankuro. Kakashi also told Gaara to show sakurako around. After class they went to the café sakurako asked Gaara if he had any siblings and he told her that Kankuro was his brother and he had 2 other siblings. He had another older brother named sasori and a sister named Temari.

"But my brother, sasori, doesn't live with my family." Gaara told her.

"Oh that's gotta suck." Sakurako said the moment she said that the school bell rang for school to end.

"Well maybe we can talk again sometime?"

"Yea, well… bye"

Sakurako started on her walk back home with her red backpack with pink hearts on it on her back. When she got home she saw her sister walk out of her room with itachi behind her.

-T-

A few minutes ago…

Tama had just woke up to see itachi staring at her dreamily, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Good afternoon sleepy head"

"Hey, so… how do I turn back to normal?" tama asked

"All you have to do is think about what you what you want to look like" she understood and thought about what she used to look like. Just then she glowed a dark blue again and changed back. Just then they both heard the apartment door open. Itachi then asked her a question

"Tama do you want to come live with Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame and I? We have a mansion in the forest where we all live."

"Yea but can saku-chan come live with us?"

"Yea" that said they walked out of tama's room to see sakurako walk in the door

"Hey tama how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but can I talk to you?"

"Yea" tama walked into the kitchen followed by sakurako

"Saku-chan itachi asked if I wanted to go live with him and I told him yes but I also asked if you could come… do you want to?"

"Uh… yea I guess" they went back into the living room told itachi they were going to get their stuff packed. They came back about half an hour later each with their school backpacks and a suitcase.

"Come on you guys can put those in my car and on the weekend we can paint ur rooms ok?" itachi told them.

"K" they all headed to his onyx colored Lamborghini and left to his house.

-C-

In the car…

"Hey itachi what does ur house look like?" tama asked as the song paper airplanes came on "oh my god this is my favorite song, can I turn the radio up?" tama sounded excited

"Sure"

_I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait_

_I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait_

"What kinda song is this?" itachi asked

"My kind" tama answered

_Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name_

_Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_ (a.n. say this x4)

Tama started to sing along

_Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bombs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system_

_Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bombs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system_

_No one on the corner has swag like us  
Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going hell just pumping that gas_

_No one on the corner has swag like us  
Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going hell just pumping that gas_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money (x4)_

_M.I.A_

_Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business_

_Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go  
Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go_

"I love that song!!" tama said excited

"Why?"Itachi asked

"Cause it brings out my childish side" with that they reach itachi's house. Itachi parked his car in the garage that held at least 20 cars.

"Wow you have 20 cars!?"Tama said/asked

"Actually there are 25 and there are 5 for hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and I. there is another garage but those are for people that you will meet tomorrow… they like to travel."

Tama looked in the backseat to tell sakurako that they were there and saw that she was asleep, so tama shook Sakurako's shoulder telling her they were here.

They both grabbed their stuff out of itachi's car and followed itachi into the mansion he showed them both to their new rooms and then showed them around the house. When he was done he told them he was going to take a shower. As he left the room hidan, sasori, Deidara and kisame walked into the house and stopped at seeing them. Hidan was the one to speak

"What the fucking hell are you doing in our fucking house you bitch?"

"hidan the fucking name is tama and Itachi asked us to fucking live here you fucking asshole and I don't fucking tend to take a fucking liking to being fucking called a bitch u fucking cunt." tama retorted with a twisted smile on her face

"Tama who are these people?" sakurako asked from behind her

"This is Hidan the fucking asshole, Kisame the fish-stick, Deidara the pyromaniac, and Sasori the guy who likes puppets" she said as she pointed to each one

"Oh" sakurako said _"the sasori guy is hot"_ she whispered in tama's ear which sasori heard and smirked.

"_Ohh does saku-chan have a crush?"_ tama asked.

"Well I'm going to my room to take a shower" tama said and left sakurako by herself.

"Um…"

"Hey what's ur name?" Sasori asked

"Um… it's sakurako satomi" she answered

"Well how about I show you around?"

No knowing what to do she decided to let him show her around even though she had been shown around by itachi "um… k."

"So sakurako you do know that were vampires right?" sakurako stopped in her tracks and stood wide eyed as something in his pocket started to glow a bright red. Sasori reach into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a black chain and a red scorpion with an emerald for the eye.

"Wha-what's that?" sakurako asked.

"A necklace made from the first tear a vampire cries, it glows like this when we tell our souls mate we're a vampire." Sasori informed her

"b-but you just told me."

"Yea I guess that means ur my soul mate… I'm glad I have such a pretty mate. But I have to tell you I will have to bit your neck to make you a vampire and you will probably be in pain." Sasori told her

"Well if I'm to be with a hot guy like you then I guess I can deal with the pain" she said as she moved her hair from her neck. Sasori swooped down and bit on her neck.

-T-

With tama…

Tama opened her suit case and got out a light blue t-shirt that had the words 'you break it' on the front and on the back 'you buy it' with a pair of long black jeans and some black undergarments.

She went into the bathroom that had painted red walls and had black tiled floor. She found strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner with some vanilla body-wash in a basket next to the hot tub that was to take a bath in, and next to the hot tub there was an eloquent shower that was gold.

She grabbed the basket put it in the shower, closed the bathroom door, took off her clothes and started the shower. She was so far in heaven that she didn't hear the door open and close. The person took off their clothes stepped in the shower behind tama and wrapped their arms around tama lovingly. Tama's reaction? Scream of course. But the person kissed her to stop the scream 

from leaving her mouth. When she saw who it was she kissed back. The person nuzzled her neck in apology. "Don't scare me like that itachi"

"Sorry as an apology let me wash your hair." itachi said

"Fine" itachi grabbed the shampoo and gently washed her hair and rinsed it then did the same with the conditioner. He then grabbed the body-wash and poured some on a washcloth and rubbed soothing circles with it. He sat her on the little waterproof bench in the shower and washed her legs. He stood her up and cleans her womanhood which made her moan. He washed her off and stuck a finger in her pussy which, again, made her moan. He slowly brought it in-and-out, he stuck 2 fingers in her which had her even more wet then she was before. (Not from the shower)

"Stop toying with me itachi, mmmm" tama told him as she moaned

"Yare yare, tama-chan, you sure you can handle me? You know it's going to hurt right?" itachi said

"Yes I know and I'd rather not do this is the shower"

"K well let's take this to my room" he said as he shut the water off dried the off and went to a door tama hadn't seen (his room)…

**-A.N.-**

**Well that's all for now folks, I won't be able to update much now days I'll be going back to school in a couple days, but I will try to update 1 more time b4 then.**

**Ja nE**

**-Akatsuki's jewel**


	3. DDR and vamps

_Disclaimer: hey sorry I didn't update like I said I would but I hadn't the time. Well anyway you know the drill; I don't own naruto blah blah blah__**.**_

**My life with a vamp.**

**Chappy 3**

-T&I-

The next morning tama awoke with a slight pain between her legs and itachi twirling a few strands of her hair on his finger.

"Do you like twirling my hair on your finger that much?" tama asked itachi in a very tired voice.

"Yes I do" he said as he got up to go take a shower

"Care to join me?" itachi asked

"Nah I think I'll go back to sleep"

-S-

Sakurako walked downstairs with the necklace sasori gave her around her neck. What she saw made her want to run for her life. There was hidan, kisame, and Deidara, stabbing, shredding, and blowing up potential food.

"wha-what the FUCKING HELLL!!" she screamed out at the boys making sasori wake up from his sleeping spot on the bed and come running down the stairs almost tripping.

"Saku are you all right" he asked worriedly

"Oh I'm fine but if these jackasses don't leave the kitchen soon they won't be" sakurako told him. That said everyone left the kitchen hurriedly leaving only sakurako.

Thankful that everyone was gone she set out to make food. (Since I have no clue as to what Japanese people eat I'll make American food) she had made bacon, biscuits, pancakes, portages sausages and rice.

Sakurako then called everyone, who was already up, to the kitchen

"Well I just got done cooking but if you want eggs Ur gonna have to wait for tama to get up" sakurako told them

"Why?" Deidara asked

"Because if you've ever had tama's eggs or omelets you'll never go back to anyone else's. Of course she's really good at cooking anything else but she hates cooking so you have to practically beg her to make you food, or you have to be on her nerves. When she's mad she either cooks or bakes. But it's hard to get on her nerves." Sakurako told them but they were all gone to tama's room to get her to make eggs for them. Only sasori was there in the kitchen with her.

"They're going to be killed" sakurako said

"Why?" sasori asked

"Cause tama will chop of anyone's head for waking her up" she said as f it were totally obvious.

-T-

Tama was in itachi's bed sleeping while he took a shower when she heard his door hit the wall and then what felt like 3 pairs of hands shake her awake. She shoot up and punched the first one she touched, it happened to be kisame, which made a dent in the wall that he was punched into.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING YOU PERVERTS!!" tama screamed so loud it almost broke their ear drums.

"Well… we wanted you to make us some eggs."Deidara told her

"Y can't saku?" tama asked

"She said you make the best eggs" hidan said

"Ugh… fine let me get dress seeing as I'm only wearing a sheet" she stated

They stood there wide eyed as they ran grabbing kisame from the wall as they went.

Tama got up got out a pair of long black jeans and a midriff black shirt with the words 'fuck off' on the front and 'and die' on the back along with a midriff blue jacket, with some black undergarments and black fishnet gloves. She grabbed her blue and black hat on her way out and put it on.

When she got downstairs she saw a funny site. The boys eyes were still as wide as saucers and were sitting down on their chairs, kisame had a giant bruise on his cheek with a big tear coming 

from his eye. She saw saku sitting quietly on her chair wearing a light pink school-girl type skirt with a medium pink spaghetti strap shirt that ties up the front with a red spaghetti strap undershirt with a red ribbon tied around her right wrist and a red carnation in her left ear.

Tama went straight to the stove and made eggs and asked over her shoulder

"Anyone want an omelet?"

"Yes please tama-chan" sakurako answered

"HAI" kisame, hidan, and Deidara said getting over the fact that she had on only a sheet when they had walked into itachi's room.

"tama-chan can we have an omelet?" itachi asked for himself and sasori as they came down the stairs. Itachi was wearing long black pants with a brown belt that goes low on his waist with a dark purple shirt that has the outline of a weasel on it and kanji for weasel on the left pectoral with a pair of dark purple skater shoes and black bandages going from his fingers to about 4 inches below his elbow on his left arm.

Sasori was standing next to him on his right wearing a red shirt with the outline of a scorpion on it and the kanji for scorpion on the right pectoral and the buttons undone, with light gray pants with a flower design on the left leg. He also had on a dark red jacket that has black flames on it and looks like it was scorched on the bottom it has laced up sleeves with cuff links. He also has a dark red glove on his right hand he has 2 rings on the middle finger of the covered hand, a silver bracelet on holding the glove on and 2 more matching bracelets a little higher up on the same arm. And a necklace with emerald rods sasori has a pair of red skater shoes with his name on them with gray laces.

"Uh-huh" tama said as she stared at the hotness that is itachi, while sakurako glomped sasori at first sight.

While Sasori made out with sakurako, Itachi walked over to tama wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her on her lips and nuzzled her neck.

Later…

After sakurako and tama got done kissing and glomping and nuzzling itachi and sasori they (as in everyone in the house) went to the game room tama was talking to itachi and sakurako was talking to sasori when sakurako asked sasori

"Do you have DDR?"

"Yea ya wanna play?" sasori answered/asked

"wes pwease" she asked in a childish voice.

"You're so kawaii, ok we can play." He said hugging her.

He pressed a button on the wall next to the huge wide screen TV, and a DDR dancing stage popped up from the floor. (Complete with the rails for you to hold onto.)

"AWESOME!! Come on Tama-Chan lets show the boys how it's done!" Sakurako said.

"K, but let's make this a little more exciting. Losers have to do whatever the winners say for a week." Tama stated with an evil grin on her beautiful features.

"Wow even she can be scary sometimes." Hidan stated to Kisame and Deidara as they watched from the sidelines.

"Ok girls you've got yourselves a deal. But this is gonna be challenging, we're gonna do partner dances." Itachi stated.

"Oh that's so easy." Sakurako said.

Sasori smirked and Sakurako got a little scared.

'Uh-oh' Sakurako thought.

"It's not what you're thinking Sa-ku-ra-ko. It's going to be way harder than that, were going to be playing with 2 people per pad. As in 1 person does up and right and 1 does left and down." Sasori said with a smirk.

'Dammit' Sakurako thought.

"Heh."The boys laughed.

"Ugh you're on!" The girls yelled furiously.

And the game began with Sakurako doing up's and right's and Tama left's and down's, while Sasori was up's and right's too and Itachi left's and downs.

Xepher started playing and the challenge began.

Existing in this place, now are  
uncleanable lies I wonder when  
it has begun. How far do, I  
have to go to see the light.

Sakurako and Tama started singing after the first verse.

Existing in this place, now are  
uncleanable lies I wonder when  
it has begun. How far do, I  
have to go to see the light.

Tama and Sakurako looked as if they had no worries and looked like they had done this all their lives.

Existing in this place, now are  
uncleanable lies I wonder when  
it has begun. How far do, I  
have to go to see the light.

So far itachi and sasori were losing big time.

Stars in your eyes.  
(Stars in your eyes.)  
Stars in your heart.  
(Stars in your heart.)

You will live in shadow;  
of shadow commit Eighth Sin  
unrequited existence will turn  
everything into, sin.

The song ended and the boys looked like they were going the pass out.

The next song began: Doll

"Oh you're going down now girls." The boys said or so they thought.

_Torimaku kono sekai ni _  
_Shiroi ware ga maiorita_  
_Kagiri aru kara koso_  
_Tsuyoku utsukushiku hikaru_  


_Setsuna wo mitsuketa_

_Mukishitsu ni tozasareta_  
_Utsuro na hibi ni_  
_Hajimete yume wo mita_  
_Kimi ni furetai_

The boys where doing good but it could be close.

_Sonna sonzai ni kidzu kanai kimi wa_  
_"Sayonara"tte_  
_Aruhi itta_

_Ikusen no tsukihi wo goe_  
_Mezameta tsumoru omoi wo_  
_Naze tsutaeru sube sae naku_  
_Miokuru koto shika yoru sarete inai no_

_Toozakaru kage_  
_No way to tell you my heart_  
_Semete ima tsutae sasete_  
_Kiseki ga hitotsubu no namida he kawatta_  
_Eien to piki kae ni_

The song ended and the guys had gotten a 'B+'. And the girls a 'B'. The boys had thought that they could win now because they had gotten a higher score, but right as the next song had started the power went out, then a flash of lightning and the girls screamed.

"Ahhh!" Kisame shrieked in a girly voice, and then in a shrill voice he asked "Hidan…is that you?"

"No it's me UN! Hidan left already to go to bed he said that he got bored." Deidara yelled

"Oh sorry." He replied.

"Sasori-Kun! Ahhh!" Sakurako yelled as she fell off the dance pad.

"Sakurako! Are you ok?" Sasori asked as he ran up to her and held her up hugging her.

"No…" She replied while crying.

"What happened? Are you scared of the dark? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked question after question.

"No and no…owie, ok I think I might of broken my ankle."

"Oh crap are you being serious?!" Sasori yelled while running around in circles.

"ITACHI!! WHERE THE FUCK DO WE KEEP THE FIRST AID KITS?!"

"We don't have 1 were vampires remember we don't need them."

"Crap are you being serious?! Sasori yelled again running around in more circles.

"Umm Itachi before we have another freak fest and I fall off the dance pad and hurt myself too can you turn on your Sharingan and come over here and help me." Tama stated calmly as if nothing was going on.

"Oh yeah I can see now." Itachi stated as he walked up to Tama and helped her off the dance pad.

"Now come on guys Itachi lead the way, and Sasori pick up Saku-Chan and follow us upstairs to the kitchen and we'll find you guys a flashlight so that you 2 can find Sasori's room and deal with Saku's foot."

"Ok." Sasori answered.

Sasori picked up Sakurako and carried her bridal style up the stairs as Itachi and Tama lead the way, with Tama holding onto Sasori's wrist. Sakurako was clutching onto Sasori's shirt with her head buried in his shirt while blushing deeply for the fact that her skirt was kinda short and Sasori's hands were so warm. (And close to a certain area, plus if he looked down he could probably see right up her skirt too.)

'Oh my god he's so close to me.' Sakurako thought.

'Heh she's so cute.' Sasori thought.

They got upstairs safely without any more injuries, and Sasori grabbed a flashlight and carried Sakurako to his room where they wrapped some bandages around her ankle and foot and went to find the electricity box and turned on the power. Sasori then helped her walk to her new room and sat her on the bed so that she could watch as he decorated her room.

Tama and Itachi on the other hand were decorating Tama's room at the moment which just so happened to be right across the hall.

-T-

In tama's room itachi and tama were painting tama's room a medium-darkish blue. There were black roses along the top of the room by the ceiling. They painted her door a midnight blue; on 

the outside of the door they painted her name in big fancy letters and itachi painted a drawing of a jewel on it.

"Now all we got to do is buy some new furniture and bring it in here." itachi said

"Yep, wanna go get some new furniture?" tama asked as she heard a loud scream.

Itachi and tama quickly ran into the room which they heard the scream. Tama saw sakurako in Sasori's arms glowing a darkish red, her eyes were a dark pink and her hair turned red with light pink lowlights. She grew about an inch and the glow dimmed around her and centered on the middle of her back. Sasori suddenly flips her onto her stomach as she screams into his shirt asking him what was happening.

Tama ran over to sakurako knowing that her wings were coming in seeing as she went through this already. Her wings just started coming in when sakurako got surrounded in the red glow which latched onto tama and brought out tama's blackish-purple glow tama was then in what looked like her vampire form but without her wings instead she grew cat ears and 2 fluffy cat tails. When Sakurako's wings had finished growing they disappeared and fox ears and 2 fox tails grew. The glow dimmed to nothing.

"_Itachi and sasori we are the demon queens. You must take care of our hosts for they are to be the most powerful, once trained of course. On their 18__th__ birthday there will be a calamity." _Said a soft voice coming from tama's mouth.

"_You have heard of the 9 jinchuriki, correct?"Came _an energetic voice from Sakurako's mouth. Itachi and sasori nodded their heads._ "They will revolt against us and try to kill everyone on this planet"_

"Who are you?" itachi and sasori asked at the same time

"_I am Miyu, the elder twin." _Said the voice from tama's voice

"_And I'm Mizu" _said the voice from sakurako_ "can you tell tama and sakurako that we are in them?"_

"_Hai" _the boyz said

**-A.N.-**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but I just got into a new grade and I'm trying to learn my classes and do homework**

**Ja nE**

**-Akatsuki's jewel**


	4. URGENT!

URGENT!!!!

Jewel: hey everyone… yea I know a lot of stories and I have soooo many idea's for new ones but I just can't seem to get the time to update soo…..

_**I'LL BE GETTING RID OF 1 OF THEM PLEASE TELL ME WHICH U WANT GONE AND I'LL DELETE THAT ONE… (THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES)**_

_**Oh and by the way I'll be making a shugo chara fanfic… it's ikutoXoc and kukaiXoc**_


End file.
